1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of equipment used to mill away metal objects downhole in a well bore, and equipment used to remove from the well bore the cuttings resulting from this milling.
2. Background Information
When a metal object, such as a section of casing, a packer, or a lost tool, is to be removed from a well bore, the best method of removal is often to mill the object into small cuttings with a mill such as a pilot mill, a section mill, or a junk mill, and then to remove the cuttings from the well bore. Furthermore, a milling tool will often result in the removal of scale, cement, or formation debris from a hole.
It is important to remove the cuttings, or other debris, because other equipment subsequently used in the well bore may incorporate sealing surfaces or elastomers, which could be damaged by loose metal cuttings being left in the hole. Most commonly, the metal cuttings and other debris created by milling are removed from the well bore by circulating fluid down the inside of the workstring and out openings in the milling tool, then up the annulus to the surface of the well site. This "forward circulation" method usually leaves some cuttings or debris stuck to the side of the well casing or well bore surface, and these cuttings or debris can damage some of the tools which may subsequently be run into the hole. Also, safety devices such as blow-out preventers usually have numerous cavities and crevices in which the cuttings can become stuck, thereby detracting from the performance of the device or possibly even preventing its operation. Removal and clean-out of such safety devices can be extremely expensive, often costing a quarter of a million dollars or more in the case of a deep sea rig. Further, rapid flow of debris-laden fluid through the casing can even damage the casing surface. Nevertheless, in applications where a large amount of metal must be removed, it is usually necessary to mill at a relatively fast rate, such as 15 to 30 feet of casing per hour. These applications call for the generation of relatively large cuttings, and these cuttings must be removed by the aforementioned method of "forward circulation", carrying the metal cuttings up to the well site surface via the annulus.
In some applications, such as preparation for the drilling of multiple lateral well bores from a central well bore, it is only necessary to remove a relatively short length of casing from the central bore, in the range of 5 to 30 feet. In these applications, the milling can be done at a relatively slow rate, generating a somewhat limited amount of relatively small cuttings. In these applications where a relatively small amount of relatively small cuttings are generated, it is possible to consider removal of the cuttings by trapping them within the bottom hole assembly, followed by pulling the bottom hole assembly after completion of the milling operation. The advantage of doing so is that the cuttings are prevented from becoming stuck in the well bore or in a blow-out preventer, so the risk of damage to equipment is avoided.
Some equipment, such as the Baker Oil Tools combination ball type Jet and junk basket, product number 130-97, rely upon reverse circulation to draw large pieces of junk into a downhole junk removal tool. This product has a series of movable fingers which are deflected by the junk brought into the basket, and which then catch the larger pieces of junk. An eductor jet induces flow into the bottom of the junk basket. This tool is typical, in that it is generally designed to catch larger pieces of junk which have been left in the hole. It is not effective at removing small debris, because it will generally allow small debris to pass back out through the basket.
Moreover, the ability of this tool to pick up debris is limited by the fluid flow rate which can be achieved through the workstring, from a pump at the well site. In applications where the tool must first pass through a restricted diameter bore, to subsequently operate in a larger diameter bore, the effectiveness of the tool is severely limited by the available fluid flow rate. Additionally, if circulation is stopped, small debris can settle behind the deflecting fingers, thus preventing them from opening all the way. Further, if this tool were to be run into a hole to remove small cuttings after a milling operation, the small cuttings would have settled to the bottom of the hole, making their removal more difficult. In fact, this tool is provided with coring blades for coring into the bottom of the hole, in order to pick up items which have settled to the bottom of the hole.
Another type of product, such as the combination of a Baker Oil Tools jet bushing, product number 130-96, and an internal boot basket, product number 130-21. uses a jet action to induce fluid flow into the tool laden with small debris. The internal boot basket creates a circuitous path for the fluid, causing the debris to drop out and get caught on internal plates. An internal screen is also provided to further strip debris from the fluid exiting the tool. The exiting fluid is drawn by the jet back into the annulus surrounding the tool. However, here as before, if this tool were to be run into a hole to remove small cuttings after a milling operation, the small cuttings would have settled to the bottom of the hole, making their removal more difficult. Furthermore, here again, the ability of this tool to pick up debris is limited by the fluid flow rate which can be achieved through the workstring.
Another known design is represented by the Baker Oil Tools Model M reverse circulating tool, which employs a packoff cup seal to close off the wellbore between fluid supply exit ports and return fluid exit ports. A reverse circulating flow is created by fluid supply exit ports introducing fluid into the annulus below the packoff cup seal, which causes fluid flow into the bottom of an attached milling or washover tool. This brings fluid laden with debris into the central bore of the reverse circulating tool, to be trapped within the body of the tool. The reverse circulating fluid exits the body of the tool through return fluid exit ports above the packoff cup seal and flows to the surface of the well site via the annulus. This tool relies upon the separation of the supply fluid and the return fluid, by use of the packoff cup seal between the fluid supply exit ports and return fluid exit ports. To avoid damage to this cup during rotation of the tool, the packoff cup seal must be built on a bearing assembly, adding significantly to the cost of the tool. Additionally, here as before, the ability of this tool to pick up debris is limited by the fluid flow rate which can be achieved through the workstring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which incorporates a milling tool, which will pick up and retain all of the small cutting debris generated by the milling tool, during milling operations, thereby avoiding the necessity to pick up small cuttings from the bottom of the hole. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which will pick up and retain small cutting debris generated by a milling tool, without the need for a packoff cup seal or other device susceptible to damage by rotation. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a tool which will generate a high reverse circulation flow rate at the bottom hole assembly, even when the flow rate available through the workstring, from a pump at the well site, is limited.